The SSA will provide information to NCI for purposes of epidemiological or similar research. NCI will use the information for research on cancer survival statistics. NCI will provide information to eighteen (18) cancer registries participating in the Surveillance Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) Program, which are NCI?s contractors. The SSA will use information on individual study subjects submitted by NCI to search SSA databases to determine whether each person has been reported to SSA as deceased, is presumed living, or there is not sufficient information to make a determination of vital status.